


The Hero's Secret Shadow

by Jade_Walker



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, Slow Burn, Will add tags as needed and as I go, following main story, spoilers for major parts of the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Walker/pseuds/Jade_Walker
Summary: Link awakes in the shrine of resurrection, no memories, only a slate that begins to speak to him. A voice assures him it will help guide him after his long slumber.





	The Hero's Secret Shadow

   **_“Link, wake up…!”_ **

 A woman’s voice sounded through the mostly barren room, the room only has a tub with a body within its bright blue waters. The blonde resting within slowly opened his eyes and looked around for the source of the voice as the water drained. His eyes focused on the panel above his head, constellations and sheika design around the circular device. He sat up and looked around as he got out of his hundred year bed. There was a strange pillar near the door, he walked up to it with confusion, he touched the top flat of it and it moved. Link stepped back in surprise as a small flat device with a sheika eye was presented to him.

  **_“That is a sheika slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber.”_ **

 Doing as the voice promoted he took the slate and jumped a bit as it made a strange noise and grew bright, it was so odd to him and yet so familiar. The door to the next room opened and as he began to walk towards it the slate at his side chimed.

 “ _Hello?”_ Its voice much different from the earlier one. This one was unsure and shaky as if the slate had its own emotions. _“Link, don’t drop me in surprise!”_ It said angrily and Link gripped the thin rectangle in an attempt to hold it still in front of his face.

  “How are you talking, box?” Link asked as he examined it closely.

  _“I’ll explain as soon as_ **_I_ ** _figure it out too.”_ It sounded annoyed and confused. _“Go into the next room maybe you can finally cover up.”_

 Link blushed as he realized that he was only in his small clothes and hurried into the next room. There were crates, broken buckets and two chests, Link quickly opened them to find an ill fitted shirt and worn trousers. He dressed into the old clothes and made his way to the next door though it remained closed.

  _“Put me on that pedestal.”_ The slate spoke again and Link did as it said. Another voice spoke through the pedestal this one cold and void of emotion.

 **“Authenticating… Sheika Slate Confirmed. Jorryn assistant found in memory.”** The door opened and the ground rumbled as it did.

  **_“Link… you are the light --our light-- that must shine upon Hyrule once again with Jorryn to help guide you.  Now go…”_ ** The voice spoke again as light filled Link’s eyesight. He glance to the slate as he expected it to speak. Silence was all he got from it, he furrowed his brow as the words sunk into him, he had a duty to perform and the slate would help. Link walked up the steps and climbed the small wall to realize the light was sunlight and he was going out. He walked out and looked around in amazement and slowly made his way to the edge on the cliff.

  _“Hyrule…”_ Jorryn the slate spoke softly. _“It’s just as beautiful as I last remembered it…”_ Link nodded in agreement, though he seemed to have forgotten a lot of things of his past the landscape of his homeland was forever engraved in his mind. The forest not to far below and even farther the promise of a grand castle with wide open fields before it.

 “... Jorryn?” Link asked softly as he looked around and saw a large old and broken building off to the distance, the slate simply hummed in response. “Your name is Jorryn and not just sheika slate?” He noticed an old man not too far down the hill.

  _“So it seems…”_ It seemed to have hesitated it before it continued. _“Listen Link, I have forgotten a lot of my memories... Somethings I know and others I just blank on, so I apologize beforehand.”_

 “No, don’t apologize. I… I don’t have my full memory either.” Link shook his head as he lifted a stick and swung it around like a sword, his muscle memory retaining his training. “On the bright side, we have that in common.” He picked a few mushrooms as he walked down hill towards the old man. He stopped short of the little alcove to pick a few apples.

 “Oh ho! Well met, stranger! It’s rather unusual to see another soul in these parts.” The old man greeted Link as he walked up to the old man where he sat in front of a fire. Link was tempted to say there were two souls but he just smiled and asked who he is.

 “Me? I’ll spare you my life story. I’m just an old fool who has lived alone, for quite some time now.” His voice was jolly but Link could sense the sadness in the old man’s half covered face.

 “Where are we?” Link continued his questioning as he looked around.

 “As I cannot imagine our meeting to be a simple coincidence… I shall tell you.” He gestured towards the trees though more than likely in a general way of talking of the whole land. “This is the Great Plateau. According to legend, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule.” He stood and pointed towards the old building. “That temple there… Long ago, it was the site of many sacred ceremonies. Ever since the decline of the kingdom 100 years ago, it has sat abandoned, in a state of decay.” He turned to look at Link and glanced at Jorryn. “Yet another forgotten entity. A mere shadow of its former self. I shall be here for some time. Please let me know if I may be of any service.” He sat down and Link felt the old man’s final words held more weight than he lead on.

 Once Link walked away far enough from the old man’s earshot Jorryn spoke quietly. _“He glanced at me… I felt his eyes on my body. Oh look an ax! Pick it up!”_ The slate went from worried to excited in just a few moments it left Link confused as he went to pick up the weapon. He dropped the stick from earlier in favor of an actual weapon. He began to walk again and stopped not too far from the stump he had stolen the ax from as a voice called out to him, softly then grew loud enough for both himself and Jorryn to hear.

  **_“Link. Head for the point marked on the map in the sheika slate.”_ **  It was the same voice again.

  _“I have a map?”_ Jorryn asked confused as Link lifted the slate closer to his face and opened the blank map with a waypoint not too far from where they were.

 “The temple…” Link murmured and put the slate on his belt hoop.

  _“Hmm… “_ It hummed in response. _“Who knows what else I can do seeing as I can open doors and have a useless map.”_ Jorryn said bitterly as Link walked towards the temple.

 “It’s not useless, I’m sure once we regain some of your memory the map will appear!” Link said in a cheerful voice, Jorryn simply made a noise of disbelief as he continued.

 As he got close to what looked to be a ruined altar he noticed a strange red monster standing in the way of the stairs. “What is that?” Link asked quietly as he crouched and his near one of the broken walls.

  _“Bokoblin. It’s a monster, weakest of its kind. Your ax could do some good damage against it, but I wouldn’t risk you getting hurt…”_ Jorryn said quietly, Link nodded and snuck around to the hill, avoiding confrontation with the monster. He looked around as he walked up an empty stairs, there seemed to be plant covered machines around. He’d ask about it when he could fully relax.

  _“Watch out there’s one by the entrance of it…”_ Jorryn warned. Seeing no other way around it Link took the ax from his back and readied himself for an attack. The bokoblin squealed and ran towards Link once he left he cover, it swung its club at Link and growled as Link sidestepped out of it. He wasted no time swinging the heavy ax at the monster causing it to fall over with a pained sound, Link would’ve thought of it as pitiful if it wasn’t coming from a monster. It quickly got up and Link took the short opportunity to attack again this time stabbing the sharp edge into the side of its head. The bokoblin exploded into a purple cloud leaving nothing but a small horn and smaller fang.

  _“Good job, lets go inside.”_ Jorryn praised Link as he gathered the dropped monster parts. He walked through the small entrance and resisted the urge to laugh as almost all the wall on the right side of the temple was gone.

 _“Of course…”_ Jorryn groaned and Link chuckled as he noticed a small chest to the left. He opened it to discover a bow. He broke the pots around it to find a couple of arrows. _“You know if you check the map we’re not anywhere near the waypoint.”_

 Link laughed as he put his newly found bow onto his back. “Of course, well at least we have an idea of how big the plateau is.” He walked past the large statue of a woman with wings and a gentle smile on her lips.

 “Who is she?” Link stopped in front of it admiring its detail.

 _“Really?”_ Jorryn said in disbelief. _“That’s the goddess Hylia!”_ Link simply shrugged and got closer noticing more statues at the base of Hylia.

 “I forgot, I suppose I should pray then.” Link kneeled at the feet of Hylia and began to pray as small memories of being a child and praying with his mother resurfaced slowly. The scent of his mother and the gentle heat of the candles she used to burn for their small statue, Link swore he could smell the slight smoke in the air. The goddess statue still in its form seemed to almost smile more at the two souls at her feet, he felt his heart pang for a moment.

 Link stood and made way towards the wall, he saw another plant ridden machine and decided to ask Jorryn about it.

  _“It’s a guardian.”_ Jorryn spoke before Link could voice his question, it’s voice shook as Link neared it. _“It’s dead. We should hurry to that waypoint before it gets dark.”_ Link looked to the slate on his hip and nodded. The slate seemed scared of it but confirmed it was dead, what could it be so worried about?

 They walked past a camp of bokoblins and made sure they stayed silent as not to alert them of their presence. As good as Link had handled that first bokoblin he wouldn’t stand a chance against the entire camp. He jumped back and covered his mouth as two blue blobs jumped out of the ground at him.

  _“Those are Chuchus, one hit and their dead! Just be careful their attacks sting like hell.”_ Link attacked the closest one and chuckled as it exploded into jelly. _“Watch out!!”_ Jorryn yelled as the second one threw itself at Link causing him to yelp as it left a large sting mark on his arm. He hit it and it exploded into jellies as the first one did.

 “You weren’t kidding about the sting.” Link joked as he picked up the jellies that were dropped. HIs arm a bright red and slightly swollen from where had been stung by the gelatinous monster.

  _“You idiot! Are you okay?”_ Jorryn asked worried.

 “I’m fine, it’s just a small sting.” Link continued his way towards the waypoint gently rubbing his arm to alleviate the pain. Jorryn stayed silent but Link could somehow tell it was worried.

  _“It’s very close, somewhere near those bokoblins. Be careful, make a plan before rushing in.”_ Jorryn quietly demanded as he crouched and watched the monsters survey the area.

 “Right…” he snuck passed the three directly in front of the waypoint. “So that pile is where we have to be?”

 _“Yes but look closer. There’s something_ **_in_ ** _the rocks.”_

 Link was going to reply but shut his mouth as he was almost spotted by a bokoblin on a vantage point. He hid behind a tree and readied his bow. He took a deep breath to calm and steady his arms, muscle memory working again and he let the arrow fly and plunge itself into the skull of the monster. Link clenched his fist in victory and crouched over to its remains,(horn and fang again) he noticed it had dropped a bow and horn as well. It was on a vantage point with a horn...

  _“It was a look out…”_ Saying exactly what Link was thinking, he looked to his left and noticed there were three of them hanging around a fire and wasted no time leaving.

 Link was happy to see that there wasn’t another one waiting for him as he approached the small hill. He noticed a small opening half-way up the hill and dropped in. “Another pedestal.” He touched the top of it, noticing the empty space in the middle and the same cold-toned voice as the other spoke.

**“Place the Sheika Slate in the pedestal.”**

“Are you okay with this?” Link asked and pull the slate off of his hip.

  _“I’ll be fine, just like the last time.”_ Link placed Jorryn into the pedestal and watched as it was flipped and placed into the empty space.

  **“Sheika Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks.”** Link raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 “Watch for falling ro—!?“ a loud noise and sudden rumble cut his sentence short. The rumble caused Link to fall as the rocks and land fell from the now upwards tower.

  **“Distilling local information…”** Link got up once the tower finally stopped moving and watched as the apparatus above the pedestal dropped a bright blue water droplet onto the slate. **“Regional map extracted.”** The slate’s map was opened and the plateau was filled. The pedestal flipped the slate out from its spot and Link held it near his face.

 “Jorryn?” He asked worried.

  _“I’m okay, I’m_ **_still_ ** _worried about your arm.”_ Link smiled briefly as the same gradual voice came to him.

 **_“Remember… try to remember… You have been asleep for the past 100 years. The beast…”_ ** Zelda’s voice seemed to come from the castle off in the distance, Link got closer to the edge and watched in amazement and fear as the black clouds that encircled it moved to form the mouth of a horrid monster. **_“When the beast regains it’s true power, the world will face its end. Now then… You must hurry Link.”_ ** Her last plea left both Jorryn and Link with a new found urgency, Link all but ran down the balconies on the sides of the tower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter sorry its very long, thank you for taking the time to read it all! If I make any mistakes please let me know!


End file.
